Rae
|occupation = Honorary Knight|sexuality = Heterosexual|marital status = Single|magic = Sand Dragon Slayer Magic}}'Rae '(日時, Nichiji) is a up and coming Sand Dragon Slayer, known for her generosity and willingness to give up her own happiness for the greater good. Rae is considered a celebrity in Fiore, because of all of the charity work she commits to; this includes, but is not limited to, using her powers to prevent desertification of the land, teaching the children that cannot afford to learn magic, and even building entire towns with her magic. Many citizens in Fiore are consider themselves to be forever in Rae's debt, and she is constantly sent "thank you" letters and gifts. In order to not restrict her work, Rae doesn't consider herself a part of any group or guild, but is technically an honorary knight of the Kingdom of Fiore. However, Rae was not always doing charity work and helping towards a better future. Until the time she was 14, she was the daughter of an extremely powerful king that ruled over a kingdom of sand golems. Rae lived a life of wealth and prosperity, and the civilians her family ruled over couldn't we happier. Her kingdom's prosperity did not go unnoticed by the neighboring kingdoms, which had always held a resentment against Rae's, for an unknown reason. Fearing for their safety as the kingdom grew bigger and bigger, the neighbors decided to band together and perform a sneak attack on Rae and her kingdom. On an arid August 1st, Rae's birthday, the kingdoms decided not to attack with weapons, but the environment. The attackers knew the sand golems one weakness- water. Gathering all of their water mages, all of them joined together to cast a powerful spell, that put a massive rain cloud over the sand golem kingdom. Of course, all of the people of the kingdom were killed, with the exception of Rae, who was hidden in an underground basement, where she would be safe from moisture. Once the storm cleared, Rae fled the remains of her kingdom, until she found Crocus, and began her charity work. Appearance Rae is a very beautiful woman of feminine grace and elegance, that is very popular among the country of Fiore, more specifically, Sorcerer Weekly. Although Rae herself considers this a flaw, Rae feels as though one's appearance— more specifically, her own,— is a very important feature, as it offers a "window into the soul" as she calls it. Of course, Rae does not mean physical features necessarily, but more clothing and hair wise. For this reason, Rae is often found grooming herself to be a beautiful figure, a habit that might've been picked up from her countless days of modeling. Rae, originally being from the desert, possesses beautiful sun-kissed skin, and sandy brown hair that is often her center of attention, constantly being groomed into various styles — although, she mostly prefers it in simple braids that lay on her shoulders, with two long pigtails hanging from the back of her head. A rather odd thing about Rae's hair is the fact that it is always seems extremely touchable and soft, something of which Rae is baffled at, and despises when others touch the hair she took so long to perfect. The girl also seems to take great pride in her body figure and bosom, as she often considers using it to her advantage in battles against men too powerful for her. This is one of the main reasons Rae was asked to model for Sorcerer Weekly, simply because she couldn't help herself from flaunting her body. As mentioned before, Rae attempts vigorously to try and break this nasty habit, which she describes as "extremely vain and disgusting". Rae possesses ''uncountable ''amounts of clothing and outfits, that she wears everyday, and in her photo shoots. She always makes sure that everything matches and that not a single wrinkle remains before she actually wears the garment, showing her unavoidable vanity. These outfits generally all look different, but mostly all contain some sort of animal print, which is Rae's favorite pattern and "color". Although she has various outfits, her favorite — and the one she wears the most, consists of a small red tank top, with leopard print running around the middle, across her chest. The trim around her shirt's neckline is made of white fur of an unknown variety, but is know to be extremely soft. Rae also wears two detachable sleeves that directly match the outfit, again with the leopard print — this time across the wrists, as well as the white fur, on the cuffs. Again, this outfit comes with a matching skirt — again, red in coloring, with leopard print along the lower edge, with white fur. A style of accessories unique to Rae that she is often seen wearing, is the tiger-teeth jewelry. When asked why she wears the exotic necklace and belt, Rae responds with "It simply reminds me of home". Rae finishes her outfit with a white leg band, and red leather sandals. Personality As shown before, Rae often expresses her disgust with those who hold high amounts of vanity and self-absorbency, as she explains that it is a disgusting act of putting one's self before others. Ironically, Rae does care about not only her appearance, but others as well. She claims that this is extremely different, and explains that it isn't the physical appearance that matters, but instead the clothing they were. Meaning, as long as someone tries their best to look well, they are "ok" in her book. It is unknown why Rae cares for something as trivial yet complex as this. Another rather odd trait Rae possesses is fact that she expresses extreme delight in being underestimated by her enemies and others. This is because Rae has never been incapable of defeating an enemy, and always believes deep inside, she is able to find strength. When underestimated, Rae shows her opponents that she is not one to be belittled, in the form of a colossal defeat. However, the trait that dominates the entirety of Rae's persona is her generosity and kindness, along with her willingness to give to others. Rae currently spends the entirety of her current life doing work that benefits others in some way, shape or form.